Numerous types of exercise devices are now available. Often the exercise apparatus is of a stationary type, such as a treadmill, rowing machine, stair-climbing machine, stationary bicycle, and etc. The advantage to these types of exercise apparatuses is that they do not require a substantial amount of space when in use, and thus, can be used indoors. A person can use these devices indoors without regard to inclement weather, or whether it is night or day.
Typically, these apparatuses focus on exercising the lower-body of a person, i.e., the person's legs. The legs include the larger muscles, which when exercised, require the greatest amount of oxygen, and consume the greatest amount of energy. Hence, by focusing on exercise of the lower-body of the person, a greater level of exercise can be achieved in a shorter period of time, relative to focusing on exercise of the upper-body of the person.
However, most people desire that their upper-body be exercised and toned, as well as their lower-body. Consequently, some types of exercise apparatus include provisions for simultaneously providing upper-body, and lower-body exercise. For example, one type of exercise apparatus provides for the gliding, reciprocating motion of a user's legs, similar to the motion used by cross-country skiers, while providing levers, or cables to simultaneously resist reciprocating motion of the user's arms. Another type of exercise apparatus requires the user to perform a climbing motion, similar to the motion a person engages in when climbing stairs. Reciprocating levers are provided to receive the user's feet, while reciprocating handles receive the user's hands.
Nevertheless, many people prefer to use hand-weights to exercise their upper body, rather than being restricted to reciprocating levers, cables, handles, or other devices. Consequently, many people will use a treadmill or stair-climbing type of device, while holding weights in their hand, such that they can swing their arms to obtain upper-body exercise.
Unfortunately, operation of these exercise apparatuses is difficult for most people when they are holding weights in their hands. In particular, it is often difficult to depress buttons to increase or decrease the level of exercise provided by the device, or to start or stop the device, while holding a weight in each hand. Accordingly, the present invention provides an improved solution to the problem of an controlling an exercise apparatus, while permitting a person to simultaneously obtain upper-body exercise through the use of hand-held weights.